1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal traps, and more specifically to a mount for a snare-type animal trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traps often harm the animal which they capture. Snare traps are desirable because they effectively leash the animal without causing serious injury. Snare traps typically consist of a piece of wire or cable, one end of which is slidably fastened to itself so as to form a loop of variable circumference. The free end of the wire or cable is attached to a spring-biased movable member. The movable member is held in a cocked position against the spring biasing by a trigger mechanism. Typically, the trigger mechanism includes a tread release that is placed inside the snare loop such that when an animal steps inside the snare and onto the tread release, the movable member is released. The spring biasing moves the member such that the attached free end of the snare loop is drawn away from the loop, tightening it around the animals leg. The snare is formed with a snare clip which will allow the loop to tighten but not to loosen. The animal is held securely, but stiffly, with little freedom of movement.
Tread released snare traps are undesirable because they are activated by an animal which happens to step on the release. Further, they pose a health hazard in more populated areas where there exists a dnager that children will accidentally step on the release. A further difficulty with previous traps is the relative difficulty in setting them. The traps for larger animals are often bulky and difficult to transport to remote areas. The trigger mechanisms can be troublesome, if not dangerous, to set.